Rainbow Pin
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Fin receives a gift from his son and a prisoner disapproves of it. Rated for language.


_Disclaimer: No ownership to Law & Order: Special Victims' Unit. Done for a Facebook group._

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Fin receives a gift from his son and a prisoner disapproves of it. Rated for language.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Rainbow Pin<strong>_

* * *

><p>There's always something going on at New York's Special Victims Unit. Today, an NYPD officer played mailman as he delivered an envelope to Fin's desk. As the envelope sat idly on the desk, Fin and Amaro returned to the precinct with a combative suspect, a bulky African-American brunette male, on hand. Once escorted in the cell, Fin spotted the envelope, as did Amaro. "Secret admirer?" he joked. Fin picked up the package and read the name of the sender:<p>

KEN TUTUOLA

Fin's son sent him the envelope. "If a secret admirer is my son," he snapped back. Opening, the envelope contained a pin of a rainbow triangle. It wasn't that long ago that he learned of his son's sexual preference. Benson exited the captain's office and spotted the pin as well.

"What did you get?" she asked.

"A Gay Pride safety-pin from Ken. I don't need a reminder of my son's sexuality." Bad memories?

"Don't beat yourself over it," Amaro assured. "It's Ken reminding you how much he loves you." Fin didn't necessarily ask for a reminder. It was family.

"Whatever, Nicky..." Benson looked over to the new arrival in lockup.

"So who did you two pick up?" she wondered. Fin and Amaro glanced at the perp from the streets.

"Zane Chaffton," Amaro identified. "Age 41, arrested for Domestic Battery and Battery to a minor to his teenage daughter, age 14. Claims that he didn't want his daughter to date a white guy." What's wrong with a biracial relationship?

"I did not raise my Val to talk to damn crackers!" Zane shouted from the holding cell. "I teach my daughter about love! To love thy own race!" The three detectives looked at Zane with groans as he bashed his fist on the iron bars. The overwhelming sighs from each can't believe how much anger billowed from their suspect.

"You need to calm your ass down, Zane!" Fin ordered. "You should be lucky we're not charging you with Resisting Arrest." Zane still went ballistic at Fin. This made Benson curious.

"Are you on crack?" she questioned. Zane's antics kept him from hearing the woman.

"He's high on something." The African-american pounded the bars once more before clasping his hand in pain. He figured that he broke his own hand from his drugged stupor.

"You made me broke my hand!" he blamed the detectives. The three shrugged their shoulders.

"How _high_ becomes the question," Benson huffed. Suddenly, Zane noticed Fin's new pin, further boiling his rage.

"Get that damn pin off! It's disgusting!" First, blasting his daughter's choice of going with a white boy and now the Gay Pride pin? Talk about issue with what's going on in the world.

"Why are you so upset?" Zane backed away from the bars, a swiftly swollen hand forming.

"God punishes those who disrespects his following of mating between man and woman!" If there was any sense before, that's long gone. He's saying God doesn't appreciate homosexuals while he doesn't appreciate his girl with a white guy. So he doesn't want his girl going out with someone at all? Aside from her tender age, it doesn't really make any difference.

"So when Val grows up, you want her with a dude with the same skin color, right? Why force the issue on her?" Zane had the all-purpose answer written in his scowl.

"Because I'm her daddy, and whatever I say is law in my house!" Until the law comes after him and puts him in handcuffs...

"Let me offer you a piece of advice, ass-wipe!" Fin scorned. "My son gave this pin since he told me about his sexuality. I, too, don't like the fact he's gay and his partner is a white guy that likes him as well." The tale didn't sit well with Zane.

"And you're okay with your son dating a cracker? Boy, nigger pride has been tarnished beyond repair!" Fin's billowing groan was enough of a sign to know when he's had enough of his mouth.

"You need to stop living in the '80s! Times have changed and society's adapting to new trends like biracial and homosexual partnerships. It's time to start accepting the new generation like I have." Zane didn't like the new generation. To him, homosexuals and interracial couples have as much right as the rest of the United States for no reason.

"You've grown to accept this despite knowing someone who's gay? And wear that stupid-ass pin for something you don't like? I don't get you!" All Fin did was turn to his black "brother" with the answer to his doubts.

"I wear it because even though he's gay...he's still my son...and I love and respect him." He walked away from the prisoner, his point made. Zane shook his head, not believing his arresting officer.

"I've never seen someone get worked up over something he doesn't agree with." To Benson, it's the attitude that's helped him during his tenure as a detective.

"Well, he knows what's best for his child," she pointed out. "Maybe you should do the same. It wouldn't hurt to see if he's the right guy for Val." Zane darted his head away. All the talk of homosexuality and interracial partnership wore his mind out. Today's society wasn't what he pictured.


End file.
